Jonathan Codface
Jonathan Elias Codface is a character from the fanon series SpongeBob SquarePants: The Prehistoric Adventures. As indicated by his last name, he is a cod. He has his very own time machine, which he uses to travel through time. Biography Jonathan Elias Codface was born on July 4th, 1973. He was born into a very rich family; His father owned his own business, and his mother was a famous supermodel. When he was about 7 years old, he started going to Kindergarten. Since he went to school late, he was constantly being picked-on and bullied, by the other students, whom thought that he started school late, because he was held back in Preschool, twice, for being so stupid. However, in reality, it was because both of his parents were so wrapped up in their own business, that they simply couldn't afford to have enough time on their hands, in order to properly raise their son. His parents' abuse towards him kept on getting worse, until, finally, when he had just turned 13 years old, his Aunt on his mother's side, horrified about what her sister and her brother-in-law were doing to her nephew, called the police. They then arrived, and took Jonathan to an orphanage facility, for children with neglectful parents. He then spent the next 2 years mourning over his parents. However, he then eventually got over it, and moved on, with his life. When he was approximately 25 years old, Codface began to work on his very own time machine. At the orphanage, there were several books on quantum physics, so he then quickly became very well-versed, in these matters. He concluded that the key to time-travel was to create a machine that contains just the right amount of energy, to puncture a hole into the fabric of the fourth dimension (.a.k.a., Time), so that he could then go through it, and arrive at his destination. Jonathan began to create a diagram, on his laptop. He then stored the data of the diagram onto a CD, and inserted that CD into his time machine. That CD would tell the time machine exactly when, in time, his destination was. His first destination would be one week into the future. He did that as an early experiment. He tried it, and, to his delight, it actually worked. Then, desperate to escape from the self-proclaimed "prison" which he was in, he travelled back in time to the Oligocene Epoch. However, unfortunately for him, once he got there, his time machine crashed, and he was stuck in the past. He remained in the past for 3 more years, desperately trying to get his time machine fixed, in the process. Meanwhile, he struggled to survive, in the Oligocene seas, constantly being chased by deadly creatures, including enormous sharks known as Megalodons. After 3 harrowing years spent being stranded in the past, he finally got a chance to return home, when his time machine finally worked. After he got home, he started advertising his new product, to everybody, claiming that he now has mastered "The Key To Time". However, nobody else believes him besides SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Eugene Krabs, and Sandy Cheeks.Then, they all go on a wonderful time-travelling adventure, together. When they finally get back home, however, they then soon discover that vicious, bloodthirsty dinosaurs are now rampaging, all over Bikini Bottom. Then, after they deal with the situation, Jonathan Elias Codface afterwards becomes a permanent best friend of SpongeBob and Patrick, and he joins the rest of the gang, in many other wacky adventures, for the rest of his life. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Offensive Art Category:Males